Soul Mate
by AnimeCatGirl16
Summary: NO LONGER TO BE CONTINUED. SEE PROFILE FOR MORE INFO.


KFGirl: I know, I know, I need to get my other stories done! But I'm still working on it! . I mean, band, spell bowl, drama club. Jeez. Hopefully this oneshot'll keep you happy for a bit. P I don't own the cute little pink ball called Kirby either, K? AS well as TMM.

* * *

Soul Mate

The red head held back her short hair, although it was impossible to keep it back without some hair clips. She was in deep thought, a question, or perhaps a fantasy, a dream, about finding the one you truly love. She wanted someone who was always there for her, one that's sensitive of your feelings, well, sometimes. Ichigo gazed down at the sidewalk, what _had_ she wanted to do with her life? It would be to marry Aoyama-Kun, seems so right, and yet, not so right. Another thing, her first kiss, she'd been saving her first kiss, until that one green-haired alien stole it. They were complete strangers, her and Kisshu, when that happened. Many would think they were a bickering couple, but.. back to the kiss. Ichigo always fantasized about what her first kiss'd be like. Breathtaking? Tense? Surprise? Passionate? She wanted a breathtaking romantic one, but no, _Kisshu _had to steal it! It had no emotions at all! At least at first... She clenched her fist and scowled at nothing. A curious alien floated behind her, wondering what she was making faces for.

Then, there was Ryou... They've kissed before, or he kissed her was more the case. It seems like he was starting to like her as well. Ichigo sighed, she liked Kisshu, Ryou, and Aoyama-Kun and would kill her if she were to choose.

Kisshu cocked an eyebrow as he continued to float behind the red-head. Deciding he hid long enough, he grabbed her waist, making her yelp and spun her around, smirking.

"What are you so deep in thought for? Thinking about me?" he asked smugly. Her face reddened as his lips pressed against her's.

"Aaah! Kisshu!" She pushed away flustered, he still held her. "Were you following me the entire time?"

"Pretty much."

"Nooo! No wonder I kept getting stares from other people!"

"Sorry then.. So, what were you thinking oh so hard about?" When she gave no answer, he grinned playfully, "suit yourself! I'll keep bugging you then."

"I can live with that." She crossed her arms huffly.

"And hugging and kissing and holding?"

"Wha..." Her eye twitched as well as her ear came out. "It's girl talk! You have know right to know, so there!" She went on walking, well, hovering on the sidewalk, Kisshu _still_ held her!

"Then pretend I'm a girl! I don't mind holding you all day." There he went and held his famous smirk. Her ear twitched again, and she groaned.

"Ok, ok! I'll tell you!" She threw her hands up in defeat. Why _was _Kisshu so desperate to know anyway?

"Ok, then we'll stop here." He flew upwards over the ledge, which led to the park. Then settled down on a bench. Ichigo took a breath and began. (So she tells what she was thinking earlier, which is what I just wrote and so on and so forth.)

"...so if I had to choose, I'll practically die!" Kisshu held her close, and whispered,

"Who's the one who fills your every wish? As far as I know, your 'Aoyama-Kun' hadn't even pecked you yet. And for blondie, I've no clue. What about me? I give you kissed every time I see you."

"But you haven't yet now," she tilted her head, then thought back, "I stand corrected." He gave a warm smirk and held her tighter. "You made sense, for once, and yes, you have filled my every wish I thought about..."

"And...?"

"And... I think.. I love you!" Kisshu's smile became huge and Ichigo felt pressure on her lips, and kissed back. Just as if on cue, Masaya appeared from the one side, and Ryou the other.

"Ichigo?" They both stared, wide-eyed.

"Sorry, Masya, oh wait, I'm not, or whatever you're name is. You never made a move on my Koneko! And blondie," Kisshu turned to Ryou, Ichigo in his arms, (Kisshu's arms), "I don't know about you, but I got her first." He held her closer once more, and her ears popped out again, and blushed. Ryou became angry and red in the face, Masaya just blinked, being the dense male he is. Kisshu gave a wave and teleported off with his koneko. After a few minutes,

"...What just happened..?" Masaya asked out loud. Ryou growled, punched Masaya in the face, and stormed off. "That doesn't tell me anything." Masaya yelled, obviously no one heard him, then Kirby kills him and eats his remains. Yay!

* * *

KFGirl: I felt like adding Kirby, Kay! I think Kisshu's happy over there.. (pointing to corner)

Kisshu: Nnnn...yay... I love you KFGirl!

KFGirl: Really!

Kisshu: Only for this story, nothing more. Oh Koneko!

KFGirl: ...;-; Kisshu, ya big meanie! Anyways, R&R:D

Not even over 930 words..dang it! I need ta write more and all! ;-;


End file.
